Me to You
by we.can.fly.away.to.Gallifrey
Summary: Aang and Korra, two Avatars we have come to love. But we never see the interaction between what should be a pair of deeply connected beings. Follows a series of conversation between the two characters, as they find out more about their way of life, each other, and in turn themselves.
1. Meeting

"Hello Korra."

"Aang! I mean Avatar Aang!"

"Ha, ha, just Aang is fine. Anyway, I'm not the Avatar anymore, you are, Avatar Korra!"

"Hey, once an Avatar, always an Avatar."

"I guess you're right. Welcome to the spirit world."

"Wow."

"You got it. It's an amazing place."

"Yeah. It's different than before..."

"That's right. The spirit world is one very different to the real word; a place which is constantly changing with the energy of the beings living in it."

"You know Aang, you look very different here too."

"Really? How?"

"Well you look a lot younger than all the photos I've seen. A lot less serious too."

"Serious? Me? That's something I don't hear too often!"

"You know, now I think about it, you look just like the statue on Aang Republic Island!"

"Yeah, the statue is so cool, right! I am glad that they made it after I died though, can you imagine how embarrassing it would have been! I would never that heard the end of it from Sokka and Toph! I think that was me after the battle, when everything was peaceful again."

"I was always amazed at how young you were when you faced Ozai. You've made quite a name for the Avatar for me to stand up to, you know."

"He, don't stress it, you'll be absolutely fine."

"So why'd you bring me here?"

"Oh. Right, I just wanted to say that I'm proud of you."

"..."

"..."

"Wow, thanks."

"My pleasure. I've kept you long enough though, you should head back."

"Okay. See you around then."

"Bye."

"Hey, wait a minute!"

"What is it, Korra?"

"Just wondering, what do you do in the spirit world?"

"Whatever I want! I can visit my spirit friends, or go find Uncle Iroh for a cup of tea, or I could bring you here for some company for sightseeing! I could hang about with the Avatars as well. We're quite the group of friends, you know, but most of them are way too uptight. I hang about with Avatar Wan a lot. Now he is a person who knows how to have fun."

"Avatar Wan? I've never heard of him."

"Nor have may other people unfortunately. But I'm sure you two will meet someday. If not, I'll send him to you myself. You'll like him, he's a great guy."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Go now, Avatar Korra. I wish you the very best. I'm sure we'll meet again."

"Yeah, I'll hold you to the sightseeing. Can we ride on Appa?!"

"You have a deal. Avatar to Avatar."

"Awesome! Till next time then, Aang,"

"I'll look forward to it, Korra."


	2. Go Live

"Hello again, Korra."

"Hey, Aang. How's life been...um, or death, I guess?"

"Ha, ha. You don't need to be so awkward about it. It's been great: I just baked some cakes with Monk Gyatso: the true secret is in the gooey centre."

"Right."

"Remember this, Korra. Even though you have duties and responsibilities as the Avatar, never forget to live. When I first set to the north to learn waterbending, I was completely unfocussed on it. I used to take detours here and there, visiting different places and meeting different people, and getting fully involved in trivial things that people would think that an Avatar would have no time for. It used to drive Socca and Katara nuts."

"O-kay..."

"Now I'm not saying that you should be unfocused or anything like that. But in those detours, I learnt as much as I did from a teacher or master-bender. I learn about people and cultures and festivals, prejudices and rivalries, devotion and love, happiness and hardships. I made friends with those of honourable ideals, and the ones who had lost their path too. I saw people living their normal lives: the people that I was fighting for. The people that now you are fighting for."

"I know. But how am I supposed to protect the whole world? I may have the power of the four elements, but in the end, I am just normal like everyone else."

"Oh, Korra. No one is normal. Sometimes it is too hard when you see the bigger picture all the time. Go live, Korra. Understand people, make friends. You'll need them all before the end."

"I'll try."

"And give yourself some more credit: you have many more talents than you seem to realise. Trust me - I'm the Avatar."

"Thanks Aang. I should eave know."

"Just another thing before you go, Korra, that you should always remember. Never think that someone stops living when they die. Look at me: I'm still here after all."


End file.
